The present invention relates to the year-round extraction of precious and other metals from crushed ore by above-ground heap leaching.
At present, where such heap leaching facilities are located in areas where the temperature drops below the freezing point of the leach liquor, leaching operations must be discontinued for extended periods during cold weather, because the freezing of the leach liquor in the upper part of the ore body or leach pile creates an impermeable layer or crust which prevents the leach liquor from percolating downward.